W Spells
Spells Wail of the Banshee Necromancy Sonic Circle: Wiz 9 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Area: {level} other living creatures within a 40’ spread, starting with the closest. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial, Will partial Spell Resistance: +2 save Creatures that fail their Fortitude die. Creatures that fail their Will are confused for {½} rounds. / / Wall of Fire Evocation Fire Circle: Drd 5, Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M (phosphorus)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: Opaque sheet of flame Area: Up to 10’x {level} long, or a ring with a radius of up to 5’x {½}; either form 20 ft. high Duration: Concentration + {level} rounds Saving Throw: Reflex ½ (see text) Spell Resistance: No One side of the wall, selected by you, sends forth waves of heat, dealing 2d4 fire damage for each 5{level} to creatures within 10’ and 1d4 fire damage for each 5{level} to those past 10’ but within 20’. The wall deals this damage when it appears and on your turn each round to all creatures in the area. The wall deals 2d6 + {level} (maximum + 20) fire damage to any creature passing through it (reflex ½). If the wall appears where creatures are, each creature takes damage as if passing through the wall. If any 5’ square of wall takes 20 cold damage in 1 round, that section goes out (do not divide cold damage by 4, as normal for objects). A Permanent Wall of Fire ''that is extinguished becomes inactive for 10 minutes, then reforms at normal strength. / / Wall of Force Force Wall '''Circle:' Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M (powder made from a clear gem) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Transparent wall Area: Up to {level} 10’ squares (A) Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The wall is immune to Dispel Magic. / / Wall of Ice Evocation Wall Circle: Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M (piece of quartz or similar rock crystal) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: Anchored plane of ice {level}” thick. Area: Up to {level} 10’ squares (A), or hemisphere with a radius of 10’ (+5’ at {12} and {17}). Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: Reflex partial Spell Resistance: No The wall has a break rating of 20 + {½}, and takes full damage from fire. Any breach in the wall not from fire deals 1d6 slashing and 1d6 cold damage to adjacent creatures (Reflex negates), and stepping through a breach deals 1d6 + {½} cold damage. / / Wall of Iron Teleportation Wall Circle: Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M (sheet iron plus 1 pound of gold dust) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: Unanchored vertical iron wall {¼}” thick (V). Area: Up to {level} 5’ squares (A) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No The wall has a break rating of 20 + {level}, and a push rating of XX (look up the weight of iron, and be sad). If the wall is knocked over, creatures in that area make Reflex saves (DC 20) or take impact damage (or, if able to match the push rating, may make a Maneuver check against the pusher to keep the wall in place). / / Wall of Stone Polymorph Wall Circle: Clr 5, Drd 6, Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M (block of granite)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: Anchored stone wall {¼}” thick (C, V) Area: Up to {level} 5’ squares (A, S) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No The wall has a break rating of 15 + {level}. / / Field of Thorns Plant Circle: Drd 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: Up to 2x {level} 5’ cubes (S) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex partial Spell Resistance: No Creatures in the area take {½}d4 piercing damage (Reflex ½) when you place the field, and are entangled if they fail their save. Any creature moving through the Field also'' takes damage unless they succeed at an Escape check (DC 20 + {level}). Attempting to remain completely motionless to avoid damage requires an Escape check (DC 0 + {½}). Creatures size small or larger can move through the ''Field by making a Maneuver check (MD 10 + {½} + KAM); treat this as a Bull Rush (smaller creatures need not roll Maneuver, but must still roll Escape). The Thorns have 5x {level} HP per inch, HN 2, and make saving throws against spells using your base saves. / / Warp Wood Transmutation Circle: Drd 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Area: 20’ radius Target: {level} wooden objects up to Small (+{1/3} size categories) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Fortitude negates '''Spell Resistance: Negates The objects cease to function in their normal manner (see individual object descriptions). Alternatively, you can un-warp targets. / / Water Breathing Evocation Water Circle: Clr 3, Drd 3, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M (piece of reed or straw)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creatures touched Duration: 2 hours/level, divided evenly among the targets Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The targets can breathe water. / / Waves of Exhaustion Necromancy Circle: '''Wiz 7 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 0’ Area: 60’ Cone Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: No Spell Resistance: Fortitude negates Creatures in the area become exhausted. / / Waves of Fatigue Necromancy Circle: '''Wiz 5 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 0’ Area: 30’ Cone Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: No Spell Resistance: Fortitude negates Creatures in the area become fatigued. / / Web Polymorph Circle: '''Wiz 2 '''Components: V, S, M (spider web) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: 20’ radius Effect: '''Webs '''Duration: 10x {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: Reflex partial Spell Resistance: No A creature that fails its save becomes entangled (those that fail by 5 or more are also immobilized if the Web is oppositionally anchored). Creatures that move in the area, or that touch anything in the area, must also save. Movement is reduced to ¼ in the area. Creatures are considered to be squeezing (immobilized are instead treated as pinned). To become un-entangled or un-immobilized requires an Escape check (DC 20 + {level}). Collapsing an anchored Web requires a Maneuver against MD 10 + {level} + KAM. 5’ of web provides cover; 20’ of web provides total cover. The Web has {level} HP per foot, fire resistance 5, is ignitable (doing 2d4 fire damage each round), and attempts a disarm against any melee attacker (using {level} for BA, KAM for Str, and is treated as Gargantuan). A permanent Web ''that is damaged (but not destroyed) regrows in 10 minutes. / / Weird Shadow (Phantasm) Mind-Affecting '''Circle:' Wiz 9 Targets: {½} creatures, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart As Phantasmal Killer, except each target has its own personal phantasm. On a successful Will save, a target takes 1 Wisdom damage. / / Whirlwind Evocation Air Circle: Drd 8 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 complex action Range: Long Effect: Cyclone 10’ wide at base, 30’ wide at top, and 30’ tall ® Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: Reflex partial; see text Spell Resistance: No The cyclone has a speed of 60’. Anything it contacts takes 3d6 damage (Reflex ½), and is subjected to a grapple attempt (use {level} for BA, KAM for Str, and treat as colossal). If the cyclone exceeds the spell’s range, it moves in a random, uncontrolled fashion for 1d3 rounds and then dissipates. You may direct the cyclone to eject any carried creatures. / / Whispering Wind Evocation Air Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: {level} miles Area: 10’ spread Duration: Up to {level} hours, or until discharged (destination is reached) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You send a wind to an identifiable location at a speed up to {level} M.P.H.; you may have the wind deliver any sounds present at your location (including up to 20 + {level} words) to the destination (with a Listen DC of 0 +/- up to {level}. / / Wind Walk Evocation Transmutation Circle: Clr 6, Drd 7 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Targets: You and {1/3} touched creature Duration: {level} hours (D); see text Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes As Gaseous Form, but the targets additionally gain concealment (and total concealment in areas of fog). You may cause a wind to move all affected creatures within 30’ of you through the air at a speed of up to 60 mph. Any target may switch between normal and gaseous forms by spending 5 rounds. When dismissing the spell, you may select amongst current subjects, or all at once. / / Wind Wall Evocation Air Circle: Clr 3, Drd 3, Rgr 2, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M (a tiny fan and an exotic feather)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: Vertical plane of upward flowing air (wind category of Strong plus {¼}). Area: '''Up to {2x} 5’ squares (S) '''Duration: {level} rounds Saving Throw: see text Spell Resistance: No Gaseous objects and effects cannot pass through the wall. See wind effects. / / Withdraw Teleportation Circle: Clr 6, Drd 8 Components: V, F (1000gp rod attuned to locality during 1 hour ritual) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Unlimited Target: You and up to {1/3} other touched creatures ©; large creatures count as 2, huge as 4, etc.) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Will negates The targets (plus carried gear, up to maximum load) are transported to the prepared location (a designated area no larger than 10’ x 10’). See materializing and teleportation mishap rules. / / Wish Universal Circle: Wiz 9 Components: V, (if greater than 10,000gp), XP (see text) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text, or as duplicated spell. Target, Effect, or Area: See text, or as duplicated spell. Duration: Instantaneous, or as duplicated spell. Saving Throw: '''As duplicated spell (but 9th circle). '''Spell Resistance: As duplicated spell. A wish ''can produce any one of the following effects. • Duplicate any wizard spell of 8th circle or lower (1000 XP). • Duplicate any other spell or psionic power of 7th circle or lower (1000 XP). • Remove one status effect or end one spell/power (2000 XP). • Create a non-magical item of up to 1000x {level} gp in value (1/10gp XP). • Magically enchant an item (1/5gp XP). • Psionically enhance an item (½gp XP). • Grant a +1 to +5 inherent bonus to an ability score (bonus x 5000 XP). • Transport {level} creatures from anywhere on any plane and place those creatures anywhere else on any plane. An unwilling target gets a Will save to negate, and spell resistance grants a +4 bonus on the save (3000 XP). • Undo a single recent event, forcing a reroll of any roll made within the last round (including your last turn). Reality reshapes itself to accommodate the new result. If the roll was made by a creature with spell resistance, it gets a Will save to negate (4000 XP). • You may try to produce greater effects than these. / / Wood Shape Transmutation '''Circle:' Drd 2 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One piece of wood up to 10 + {level} cubic feet Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Fortitude negates '''Spell Resistance: Duration: Permanent You can form an existing piece of wood into any shape that suits your purpose. Moving parts requires an Engineering check (DC 30 + parts); fine detail requires a Craft check (DC varies by results desired). Note that most wood has a saving throw bonus of 0. / / Word of Chaos Sonic Circle: Clr 7 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 0’ Area: 40’ spread Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: Yes Any non-chaotic creature within the area who hears the word of chaos ''suffers the following ill effects (which are cumulative and concurrent). ''Deafened: ''The creature is deafened for 1d4 rounds. ''Stunned: ''The creature is stunned for 1 round. ''Confused: ''As ''Confusion, for {level} rounds. This is a mind-affecting Glamer effect. ''Killed: ''Living creatures die. Undead creatures are destroyed. (Fortitude negates) / Spells